MUERDAGO
by AngelaMort
Summary: Una pequeña planta causará algunos problemillas a nuestros queridos, inocentes y no muy inteligentes Caballeros del Zodiaco, Aun que otros lo tomaran como plan con maña... ::Después de 5 años, CAPÍTULO 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** Así es, por tercer año consecutivo vengo a presentarles un fic navideño sin sentido común, en donde todo lo escrito aquí si es parecido a la realidad, pues es mera coincidencia. (jaja no se como me puedo pasear así por la vida xD) así es, mi mente retorcida empezó a trabajar de nuevo escribiendo estupidez y media, pero que mas da, es divertido hacerlo. Aun que es algo un poco diferente… al menos eso traté de hacer, pero ya no les aburro mas con mi choro y les dejo esto.

PD: Estupidos de Toei !¿Como se atreven a atrasar hasta MARZO la Saga de Hades?! Ejem, necesitaba hacerlo...

**MUERDAGO**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO UNO: "¿MUÉRDAGO?"**

"_MUERDAGO NAVIDEÑO: La tradición dice que la mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago la noche de Navidad, encontrará el amor que busca o conservará el que ya tiene... Si se trata de una pareja, ésta recibirá el don de la fertilidad..."_

El libro es cerrado de golpe.

Así es, la deidad de la Sabiduría y la Guerra justa estaba leyendo un libro. Últimamente el pequeño cerebro de Saori empezaba a trabajar y pensar en ciertas cosas raras… o desesperadas.

-Con que muérdago… -murmuró la peliviolacea- Podría ser, ahora que estamos en estas fechas, aprovecharé la cena navideña de esta noche y haber si hora si puedo hacer que el idiota de Seiya caiga…

En eso la puerta de aquella habitación es llamada.

-Disculpe Atenea ¿Me mandó a llamar? –preguntó Shion quien entraba.

-Así es Shion, necesito que me hagas unos encargos –añadió la diosa quien tenía una aparente mirada fulminante- Es sobre la cena de navidad de esta noche entre otras cositas…

Shion la vio extrañado esperando alguna respuesta de Saori.

Por otro lado, se encontraban las amazonas en el Coliseo entrenando y teniendo una de esas charlas de chicas.

-¡Un año! –exclamó Geist- ¡Un año y nada! Ese estúpido de Capricornio ni siquiera me voltea a ver ¿Y saben que? Me rindo!

-¿Te rindes? –preguntó June con sorpresa- Antes de tomar esa decisión ¿Por qué no intentas el truco de ignorarlo? Siempre funciona en los hombres.

-Pero June, de por si lo ignoro y él me ignora –respondió Geist- Eso no funciona así.

-Es tu culpa por que ni siquiera te hayas atrevido a preguntarle por lo menos la hora –respondió Shaina.

-Aun así –respondió Geist- Si a esa cabra le hubiera importado siquiera también hubiera hecho un esfuerzo ¿Pero saben que? Olvídenlo, mi propósito de este año será olvidarlo y empezar de cero, aun que quizá pueda salir con algún caballero de otro reino, no sé, quizá uno de esos Generales Marinos…

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Marín con sorpresa- ¡Ay por Zeus, pero esos son los mas raros!

-Como si los del Santuario fueran de lo mas normal –murmuró Shaina quien se limaba las uñas- Pero quien los culpa, esa idiotez los hace mas especiales…

-¿Lo dices por Seiya? –preguntó June.

-Bueno, es que lo de Seiya ya es otra cosa –añadió Marín.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó la cobra.

-No, a nada yo nomas decía, pero volviendo a lo de Geist –la pelirroja la mira- ¿Por qué dices que con uno de esos Generales?

-Pues como saben los conozco por lo mismo de que yo prácticamente vivía en el mar y bueno, uno de ellos me invitó a salir y bueno, aprovechando que hoy es la cena de navidad, pues lo invité… aun que creo que fue una mala idea, por que si jala uno para acá, jalan todos…

-Jaja Cuando se entere Saori –añadió Shaina.

-¿Y quien es el susodicho? –preguntó Marín.

-Él es…

-¡Miren! Y hablando del Rey de Roma –dijo June quien interrumpió a la pelinegra.

A lo lejos iban caminando Shura junto con Aioros quienes iban a las doce casas. El primero lanzó una mirada a las chicas, en especial a una pelinegra sin embargo está lo ignoró.

-Bueno Shura, si te gusta tanto ¿Por qué no vas y la saludas? –preguntó Sagitario ante la reacción de su mejor amigo.

-No se como, no soy bueno en eso de tratar mujeres.

-Pues nadie se ha muerto por intentarlo, además hoy es la cena de Navidad, seria una buena oportunidad de socializar con ella.

El santo de la 9na casa solo se quedó pensativo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Aries.

-En serio que no le veo sentido –añadió Mu no muy convencido.

-Ah vamos Maestro, hoy es el gran día, no hay que perder la tradición –dice Kiki quien coloca una pequeña esfera al árbol de navidad.

-¿Tradición? –peguntó Mu- ¿Cuál tradición? Jamás habíamos festejado esas fiestas paganas.

-Vamos Mu –añadió Aldebarán quien estaba presente y ayudaba a Kiki a adornar el árbol- Las festejamos desde que nos revivieron, además es una manera linda de convivir con los demás ¿Acaso no recuerdas la fiesta de navidad de hace 2 años?

-Como olvidarla, fue un desastre estar en el mundo marino pero eso no importa –respondió el carnero- además en estas fechas siempre tiene que pasar algo, aun recuerdo lo que sucedió en la cena del año pasado.

-Si, nada podrá superar a la cochinilla navideña, Santa, Super man y Robin –dijo Aldebarán junto con un suspiro.

-¡Que era un armadillo! Pero en fin eso no importa –añadió Mu- Espero que este año la cena no sea un desastre…

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –preguntó Kiki inocentemente.

-Eso es lo que no quiero averiguar… -respondió Mu temeroso.

En eso va llegando Máscara quien cargaba una bolsa de papel con varios objetos dentro de esta. Afrodita lo acompañaba.

-Buenas –saludó Mascarita- Vaya Mu, veo que al fin ya estas poniendo tu árbol de Navidad…

-Si, si –respondió Mu- Como sea ¿Qué tanto traes ahí? –refiriéndose a la bolsa.

-Algunas calaveras, dulces, alcohol del 96… neh, lo ordinario para una buena cena de navidad –respondió maliciosamente.

-¿Calaveras? –preguntó Aldebarán extrañado.

-Ustedes saben, las calaveritas representan a las personas que mueren en esta época, por que no todo es alegría y felicidad –respondió Máscara- ¿Quieren una?

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –murmura Afro- A estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas bizarras.

-No gracias -respondió Mu- No acostumbro festejar Halloween en estas vísperas…

En eso van entrando Camus seguido de Milo y Hyoga quien al igual llevaba cargando como 8 bolsas de súper llena de cosas.

-¡Ya te dije que no, Milongas! –refunfuñó el chico de Acuario.

-¡Vamos Camus, te prometo que es la ultima vez que te pido algo! –dijo Milo quien suplicaba- ¡Y no me digas Milongas!

-¿Y ahora que sucede? –preguntó Afro al ver a los recién llegados.

-Ayuda, esto está muy pesado… -dijo Hyoga quien se tambaleaba a causa de todo lo que estaba cargando.

-¿Y por que todas las reuniones tienen que empezar en mi casa? –preguntó Mu quien ya debería estar acostumbrado.

-Lo que sucede es que el bicho quiere que haga una pista de hielo afuera del templo del patriarca, pero la última vez que lo hice sin querer congelé todo el tempo del maestro. –respondió Camus.

-Maestro… -murmuró Hyoga quien era ignorado.

-¿Y por que lo hiciste? –preguntó Mu.

-Por que Milongas me dijo que se estaba incendiando el templo lo cual no era cierto.

-¡Que no soy Milongas! –exclamó Milo- Además no fue nada grave…

-¿Qué no fue grave? –preguntó Camus todo histérico- Considerando que Saori salió involucrada en ese desastre mientras se tomaba un baño, lo bueno es que se enfermó tanto de la gripe que le dio que ni se acordó de preguntar sobre aquel incidente.

-Maestro… -Hyoga se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

En eso van llegando Aioria y Dohko de pura casualidad.

-¿Qué hay reunión hoy o que? –preguntó el león.

-Estos chamaquitos de hoy, haciendo fiesta apenas en la mañana, en mis tiempos nos esperábamos a la hora del té –murmuró Dohko.

-¿Alguien dijo Té? –Shaka apareció de repente quien vestía ese traje Hindú y típico con los ojos cerrados.

-Oigan, en serio necesito ayuda… -pero nadie notaba la presencia de Hyoga.

-¡Mira, ahí viene Pandora! –exclamó Milo.

-¡NO DE NUEVO! –Shaka poniéndose como loco trató de salir de Aries sin éxito alguno ya que chocó contra la pared, así quedando inconsciente.

-Ay Milongas ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le digas eso a Shaka? Si de por si es raro ahora con ese trauma de delirio de persecución, lo es más –reprendió Camus.

-Es divertido hacerlo –añadió el bicho- ¡Y no soy Milongas, Camus!

Y hablando de raros. Saga y Kanon van entrando.

-No puede ser... –murmura Mu resignado.

-¡Deja de seguirme Kanon!

-Ayuda… -murmuró Hyoga.

-¡Yo no te sigo, tu me sigues a mi!

-¡Quisieras, copia genérica!

-¡Que no soy tu copia!

-¡No te soporto, cara de pescado!

-¡Yo menos, zopenco!

-¡Zoquete!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Retrasado!

-¡Tarado!

-¡Pelele!

-Feliz Navidad –murmuró Aioria sarcásticamente.

-Por Hades ;-; ayuda –suplicó Hyoga.

En eso va entrando Aioros y Shura, este ultimo con una cara larga e ignorando a los presentes se sienta en uno de los sillones y suspira no muy motivado.

-¿Y ahora a este que le pasa? –preguntó Kanon olvidando por un momento la discusión con su clon.

-Parece Cabra a punto de ser barbacoa –añadió Milo.

-Lo que sucede es que Shura no sabe como hablarle a una mujer –dijo Aioros.

-Ándale ¿Y quien es la victima? –preguntó Máscara- Digo Afortunada.

-De seguro es esa chiquilla la amazona de Morgana o que se yo –añadió Afrodita sin tomarle ninguna importancia.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

-¿Y tu como sabes? –preguntó Shura.

-Por favor Capricornio, a leguas se ve, cualquiera se da cuenta de ello cada que volteas al coliseo cuando entrenan esas salvajes mujeres –respondió el pececito- Y también he notado esa mirada lujuriosa de cierto alacrán…

-Auxilio… -dijo Hyoga.

-¡Blasfemo! –exclamó Milo molesto.

-Bueno Shura, no es del otro mundo que llegues y saludes a una chica –respondió Aioria- ¿Por qué no aprovechas hoy que es la cena de Navidad para acercarte a ella?

-¡Claro, y una vez que ya le hables, le pides una cita y la puedes llevar a un restaurante que está en Rodorio, en donde si te comes 7kg de carne te la dan gratis! –añadió Kanon.

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-A menos que tu novia sea un puma debería llevarla ahí –respondió con sarcasmo Shura.

-Por piedad dejen de ignorarme… -dijo Hyoga entre lagrimas.

En eso va apareciendo Shion, estaba extrañado, al menos eso aparentaba.

-¿Maestro, sucede algo? –preguntó Mu extrañado.

-Er… no… bueno si, vengo del templo de Atenea y bueno me dijo que se fueran alistando para la cena de la noche, al parecer Artemisa y Apolo se auto invitaron, y según ella no quiere que las cosas salgan desastrosas.

-¿Artemisa y Apolo? –preguntó Mascarita- ¿Quiere decir que esos ángeles afeminados van a pasar la navidad con nosotros?

-¡Weee! –Afrodita dio un salto- ¡Mis amiguis van a venir!

-¿Sabes Afro? A veces me avergüenzo de ser tu mejor amigo –murmuró Mascarita.

-Ay no seas exagerado, como sea yo me voy a poner bello, aun que mas no se puede Jajajaja –Afro se va de ahí.

-Juro que ni lo conozco –murmuró Cáncer.

-Como sea –dijo Shion quien sintió escalofríos al escuchar aquello- Así que dejen de perder el tiempo y váyanse a poner decentes –mira al suelo y ve al Santo de Virgo tirado- Les he dicho que no dejen a Shaka en pleno paso.

-El patriarca tiene razón, las porquerías en su lugar –añadió Máscara divertido- Yo me encargo de eso –dijo maliciosamente quien tomó a Shaka de un pie y lo llevó a rastras hasta su casa.

-Por cierto Mu, te tengo un encargo de Atenea –dijo Shion.

-¿Si, maestro?

-Necesito que consigas unos…. Ay ¿Cómo se llamaban? –Shion se rascaba la cabeza y saco un papelito de su bolsillo- Ah si, unos muérdagos.

-¿Muérdagos? –preguntó Mu- ¿Para que?

-No lo sé –respondió Shion- pero ve en este momento a conseguírmelos.

-Si Maestro –respondió Mu quien se tele transportó.

-¿Ahora que se le habrá ocurrido a la bruja esa? –preguntó Dohko.

-Seguro que está tan desesperada que por eso quiere eso jajajaja –añadió Milo.

-No lo dudo… -respondió Camus.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó Aioros.

-¡Ayuda! –Hyoga quien se tambaleaba a causa del peso de las bolsas, sin querer se dirigió a la entrada del templo para después caer escaleras abajo, solo viéndose como las cosas volaban por el aire.

-¡Ese Hyoga, le dije que tuviera cuidado! –refunfuñó Camus- Tendré que castigarlo.

-Si, castiguémoslo –le siguió Milo.

-En fin, mas vale que se apuren a arreglarse –dijo Shion quien estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-¡Espera Shion! –dijo Dohko- ¿Me llevas a mi templo? Digo, de paso ya que vas arriba ¿No?

-¿Y que haces acá, Dohko?

-Lo que pasa es que como hace rato sentí los cosmos de todos aquí reunidos, pues quería hacer montón, pero bueno ¿Me llevas?

-Ya que –Shion y Dohko se van de ahí.

-Como sea, yo voy a Rodorio por algunas cosas –dijo Saga quien se fue de ahí.

-¡Espérame! –Kanon fue tras su clon.

Mientras que con Aioros.

-"Eso es" ¿Qué? –preguntó Shura a su amigo.

-¿Tu sabes lo que es un muérdago? –preguntó Aioros.

Shura negó con la cabeza.

-¡Yo sé! –dijo Aioria- Es una planta que la cuelgas en el marco de una puerta, si te colocas debajo de esta con una chica, tienes la obligación de darle un beso.

-Exacto ¿Sabes lo que significa? –preguntó Aioros.

-Eso es –dijo Aioria- Es una excelente oportunidad ahora que es la cena en la noche para robarle un beso a Geist.

-No creo que sea una buena idea –murmuró Shura.

-Vamos, no seas tonto –dijo Aioros.

-Tu déjanoslo a nosotros –respondió Aioria maliciosamente.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA:** Como sabrán esto es como que una continuidad de los fics navideños pasados (aun que en realidad si se dan cuenta todos mis fics siempre los mezclo como si siguieran una línea continua) además como es costumbre mía voy a hacer un surtido rico en este fic (aceptémoslo, es muy divertido mezclar a los 6 reinos con sus respectivos dioses, pero veré como me las arreglo para sacarlos jeje)

Pues este no será un fic muy largo, a lo mucho tres o cuatro capítulos (O KIEN SABE JEJE), sabrán que acostumbro terminar mis fics de Navidad antes del 24. Y como dije antes, es algo diferente, además del humor tmb tendrá un toke de romance, aun k trataré mas de humor, y la pareja principal pues ya habran leído kienes son jijijiji xD (al fin! Hasta k se me hizo un fic cn estos 2 xD)

Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, ya que como dije es algo un poko diferente y que tenia planeado hacer desde algunos meses.

En fin espero sus comentarios, acepto criticas de todo, siento que salió flojo pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra. Los leo en la siguiente capitulo que espero bajar pronto, pórtense bien y si no pues invitan!

"**Una salida es la entrada a otro lugar"**

**-Anónimo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:** Si, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Zeus, esto ya no es fic navideño, sino fic de Semana Santa xD lamento la desaparición pero ocurrieron una serie de cosas bastantes inesperadas para mi, tanto malas y tristes pero también muy pero MUY buenas jeje por eso la desaparicion, lo lamento en serio pero bueno, estoy de vuelta y terminaré los fics, lo juro, fue uno de mis propositos de año nuevo.

**MUERDAGO**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO DOS: "LA NOTICIA"**

En Asgard…

-¿Qué Saori va a hacer una cena de navidad? –dijo Hilda que hablaba por teléfono- Pensé que ella ya no iba a festejar esas fiestas paganas, después de lo de hace dos años… Y dime Eris ¿Tu como sabes? Entonces dices que Hades escuchó decirlo de Artemisa y que Don Inframundo te dijo a ti para que me dijeras a mi? Bueno, si ustedes van a ir no veo por que yo no, digo, no me emociona pero no tenemos nada que hacer ¿Y Pose sabe de esto? Ah si, seguro Hades le dijo, con eso de que son hermanos… si, si… de acuerdo, gracias querida, Bye.

-¿Sucede algo Hilda? –preguntó Sigfried quien estaba presente.

-Si, Saori va a organizar una cena navideña y estamos invitados –dijo Hilda sin remordimiento alguno.

-¿Pero que no estabas hablando con Eris?

-Si ¿Y que?

-No, yo nomas decía…

Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta Alberich había escuchado todo, para después dirigirse a donde estaban sus demás compañeros a contarles el chisme.

-¡Tengo noticias! –dijo el pelirrojo- ¡Hoy habrá fiesta en el Santuario y estamos invitados!

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Phenril quien se rascaba con su pie la cabeza al estilo canino.

-Esas fiestas de mala muerte siempre terminan mal –añadió Syd.

-Y mas cuando están esos mezquinos del Santuario, los corrientes de los Generales Marinos y ni que decir de esos salvajes del Inframundo –añadió Mime con desagrado- sin mencionar a esos afeminados de los ángeles del Olimpo…

-No te vayas a morder la lengua –murmuró Alberich.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada…

-Bueno, no se ustedes pero voy por las reservas de vino que esconde Sigfried debajo de su cama –dijo Alberich maliciosamente.

-¿Y tu como sabes que esconde vino? –preguntó Bud.

-Soy el cerebro de Asgard, lo se todo –respondió Alberich quien se fue de ahí, aun que en realidad tenia espías por todo Valhalla pero esa es otra historia.

En el mundo marino…

-Vaya, parece que Pose esta adelantando su brindis –dijo Sorrento al ver a Julian casi ahogado… metafóricamente hablando.

El mencionado venia tambaleándose y cabe mencionar que tenia su capa enredada en la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Krishta con sorpresa.

-Nosotros que culpa –refunfuñó Isaac.

-Miren a Julian, con su capa así parece talibán jajajaja xD -comentó Eo quien se agarraba el estomago por la risa.

-Mis gerenales marinos... hip... -apenas y pudo pronunciar Pose- les tengo... hip.. un notición !Hoy hay fiesta en el Santuario! -dijo con gran entusiasmo, quien después se desmayó.

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Bueno, al menos no vomitó como es su costumbre -atinó a decir Bian. todos voltearon a verlo- ¿Dije algo malo?

-En fin, yo tengo una cita -dijo finalmente Siren- De hecho ella es amazona del Santuario y ya me había invitado a la cena navideña...

-¿Tu una cita? -preguntó Tethys quien se limaba las uñas- ¡Vaya! Siempre pensé que te confundirían con una niña...

-Si, con ese cabello tan rosa -dijo Eo.

-¿Y que me dices de sus ojos morados? -añadio Bian.

-Y toca la flauta -añadio Isaac.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! -rieron todos.

-Envidiosos -dijo Sorrento indignado- Al menos en la guerra pasada fui el único que quedó vivo y no me derrotaron unos escuincles ¡Y al menos tengo una cita, perdedores! -se va de ahí.

Las risas se detuvieron.

-Golpe bajo -Thethys terminó de limarse las uñas- No se ustedes pero voy a ponerme bella.

En el Inframundo.

-¡Si! -dijo Pandora emocionada- ¡Que bien! El destino quiere que Shakita y yo estemos juntos por siempre

-Pandora tiene razón -dijo Alraune- A mi tambien me agrada la idea de ir al Santuario, ahora que lo analizo los caballeros de oro no son nada feos.

-¿Verdad que tengo razón? -preguntó Pandora.

-¡Si! -respondió Queen.

-Hum... -murmuró Rada quien estaba presente... y muy molesto ante el comentario de la pelinegra... bueno, de ambas- Como sea, no creo que sea buena idea, juntarnos con todos esos caballeros tan vulgares y montoneros.

-Velo por el lado positivo, podrías vengarte al fin de Kanon, todavía te debe lo de la guerra pasada ¿Que no? -dijo Minos- Ademas es comida gratis xD

-En eso apoyo a Minos -dijo Aiacos- También podría servir de que me deshago de ese caballerucho Milo para que ya no me confundan con él :D

Rada y Minos se lo quedan viendo.

-Aceptémoslo, yo soy mas sexy -respondió el juez de Garuda ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

-Como sea, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de pisar ese lugar de mala muerte del Santuario -dijo Thanatos- En primera soportar a esos caballeros escandalosos, y en segunda soportar a Atenea -dijo firmemente el dios de la muerte- ¿No es así hermano?

-ZZzZZZzzzZZZZzZZZZZZzZzZzZzZZZZzzzzzzzZzZzzzzzZz... -Hypnos estaba en el quinto sueño.

-¿Ven? Él está de acuerdo con migo -dijo Thanatos quien movía su cabeza en afirmación.

-Yo la verdad tengo planes -Lune se coloca unas gafas para sol- Los veo en verano -saca una tabla de surf de quien sabe donde y se va de ahi, cabe mencionar que los presentes los siguen con la mirada.

-¡Bueno ya dejen de discutir! -dijo Hades- Vamos a ir al Santuario les guste o no.

-¿De cuando aquí tanto amor por la bruja esa de Saori? -preguntó al oído Minos a Aiacos.

-Sepa, pero presiento que esto no va a ir nada bien.

En el Olimpo

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritaba Oddy.

-¿Por que? Nos negamos a pisar ese lugarsucho, osea, OSEA, OOSSEEAA ¡Hello! Cero que ver -exclamaba Thessy- Lo único que valdría la pena seria visitar a nuestro amigui Afro, es tan shick.

-Ay ya, no sean exagerados -dijo Ikarus- Por mi no hay problema, además hace mucho que no veo a mi hermana.

-Pues no se diga mas, iremos a pasar la noche buena en el Santuario -dijo Apolo.

-Al menos así tendré una oportunidad de quedar mal a mi hermana de nuevo -pensó Artemisa en voz alta.

-Hello -refunfuñó Oddy- Pues ya que, iré a ponerme la mascarilla de pápalo para mis ojeras -se va de ahí.

-Te acompaño amigui -Thessy lo siguió.

-Brrr... -Ikarus suspiró- ¿Por que debo estar con estos afeminados?

Y así es como los reinos se preparan para la gran fiesta de la noche, aun que en realidad van a echar montón como lo acostumbrado, pero en fin...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA:** Ok estuvo flojo pero las ideas como que se evaporaron momentáneamente, prometo k el próximo si va a estar mejor, ya que tengo planeadas ciertas circunstancias problemáticas y malentendidos jejeje.

No tengo nada mas k decir jeje los leo en la proxima, Do svidaniya!!

_**"No tengo baja mi autoestima, mentira,**_

_**Tengo baja mi estima por todos los demas"**_

_**-Daria Morgendorffer.**_

_**----------**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MUERDAGO**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO TRES: "PREPARANDOSE PARA LA NOCHE"**

En Aries.

Mu estaba colgando un muérdago en la entrada de su casa.

-Yo siempre tengo que hacer todo el trabajo "Mu, limpia la cocina, Mu ve por la comida, Mu, repara mi televisor" ¡Si ni electricidad tenemos! –refunfuñaba el carnero para sí- El maestro siempre me tiene que agarrar a mi, solo porque soy su alumno.

De Repente de la nada, aparece Kiki.

-Hola Maestro ¿Que hace?

-Lo que tu no haces.

-¿De mal humor Maestro? Iré con Aldebarán, ahí se ve –desaparece.

-¡Ki… -pero el Aphendix desapareció antes de que dijera algo- Siempre me deja a medias y no me ayuda, claro, soy la sirvienta del Santuario.

Después de andar quejándose por andar de malas de que le habían encomendado dicha tarea, se teletransportó a la Casa de Tauro.

Mientras en Géminis.

-¡Kanon! –gritó Saga desde el baño.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Agarraste mi crema para afeitar? ¡Está vacía y ayer estaba llena!

-¿Crema de afeitar? Yo creí que era betún para pastel.

-¡Serás idiota! Necesito afeitarme, parezco vagabundo y no tengo tiempo de ir a comprar una!

-No es mi culpa que el frasco de tu crema no tuviera etiqueta.

-Kanon, estaba en el baño ¿Cómo pudiste confundirla? No hay duda de que yo absorbí todo el ácido fólico antes de nacer.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Qué soy un idiota?!

-Al menos captaste la indirecta, imbécil.

-¡Ya te la ganaste! –Kanon se fue contra su hermano.

-¡Eso lo veremos!

Y así los gemelos comenzaron a pelear, cosa muy común en Géminis, en eso apareció Mu, los gemelos no notaron su presencia, así que el peliviolaceo solo dio un suspiro y giró los ojos, no se iba a tomar la molestia de preguntar porqué peleaban cuando era obvio. Así que aventó los muérdagos por ahí y se transportó a Cáncer.

En la casa de Virgo.

-Aun no entiendo porque tengo este dolor de cabeza –dijo Shaka para si mismo quien caminaba en círculos como Aioria, digo, león enjaulado. Creo que no recuerda el que Mascarita lo había arrastrado (literal) hasta Virgo- Ahora, esta noche es Navidad, así que debo preparar mi plan "anti-pandora" (original nombre ¿No?) yo como la reencarnación de Buda debo prevenirme, una deidad como yo debe de darse a respetar.

-Maestro ¿Se siente bien? –preguntó Shiva quien solo lo observaba caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –respondió Shaka sin dejar de caminar en círculos.

-Nomas preguntábamos –respondió Ágora quien lo seguía con la mirada, pero quien lo culpa, Shaka ya casi hacia un agujero en el piso.

En eso apareció Mu.

-Shaka, el patriarca dice que dijo Saori que coloques esto en la entrada de tu puerta –dijo Mu quien le mostraba un pequeño ramo de plantitas verdes.

-¿Y yo para que quiero eso en mi casa? El de la jardinería es Afrodita –respondió el rubio de mal humor.

-Pues a mi que me dices, son ordenes de arriba –respondió el carnero menor- quien sabe que genial idea se le ha de haber ocurrido a tu patrona.

En el templo de Atenea…

-Esta noche es noche buenaaaa, esta noche es noche buena… -cantaba la bruja de cabellos morados.

De regreso a Virgo.

-Si verdad, lo que no entiendo es porque debemos festejar estas fiestas tan paganas, osea, siempre terminan siendo un desastre –refunfuñó Shaka- Además…

-Ya no te quejes que no nos queda de otra, creéme que a mí tampoco me causa mucha gracia recibir a los que fueron nuestros enemigos –dijo Mu quien soltaba un suspiro- Bueno, ahí te ves.

Mu se teletransportó a la siguiente casa. En Libra no había nadie, estaba vacio, era raro, Dohko siempre tomaba sus siestas a esas horas, así que sin inconvenientes, Mu colgó el muérdago en la entrada de la séptima casa y así pasarse a la octava.

Mientras que en la casa de Aioros, se encontraba el susodicho, Shura y Aioria.

-No sé si sea buena idea decirle a Geist hoy en la noche –dijo Shura algo preocupado- Si apenas y nos dirigimos la palabra.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, si no lo haces ahora la vas a perder y te quedarás solterón como mi hermano.

-¡Oye! –se quejó Aioros.

-Este, digo que no te quieres quedar sin la chica que te gusta, no es de gran cosa acercarte a una mujer, sino mírame, tengo una muy buena relación con Marín –en eso, el gato se queda pensando- ¡LO TENGO! Le diré a Marin que nos ayude, ella es amiga de Geist.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡No le digas nada! –exclamó Shura.

-Cálmate, encontraremos la forma de que se de la situación, además tenemos nuestro plan A, los muérdagos –añadió Aioros.

-Todo va a salir como lo planeado, no te mortifiques. –dijo Aioria.

-¿Acaso desconfías de nuestra capacidad de juntar parejas? –Añadió su hermano.

-En primera tú ni siquiera tienes novia Aioros, en segunda tardaste como 20 años en acercarte a Marin -dirigiendose a Aioria- y en tercera… ni siquiera estoy seguro si Geist esta interesada en mí.

-Si no lo averiguamos, no lo vamos a saber, iré a buscar a Marín –Aioria se levanta y sale del templo.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento –dijo Shura junto con un suspiro.

-Vamos, no te preocupes.

Aioria va saliendo de Sagitario y se encuentra a Mu en la entrada.

-Buenas Mu, adiós Mu.

-Si, sí lo que sea –Mu de mala gana entra a Sagitario refunfuñando- Lo que debería hacer es mandar a Saori a un ataúd a las montañas.

Mientras saltándonos hasta la casa de Acuario.

-No entiendo esa manía de Saori de hacer fiestas con esos vándalos de Asgard, los generales marinos y espectros –decía Camus.

-Yo no me quejo mientras haya ponche especial -decía Milo- me hace olvidar los problemas.

-No Milo, en realidad eres un borracho.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-No por nada.

En eso va entrando Hyoga.

-Maestro, ya le planché su traje para hoy en la noche –decía el ganso quién le mostraba un traje gris.

-No Hyoga, ese no era, es el negro, ándale, plancha el otro.

-Y de paso mi camisa –añadió Milo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, obedece Hyoga.

-Si maestro –Hyoga se va cabizbajo de ahí.

En eso va apareciendo Mu quien le avienta en la cara a Camus un muérdago.

-Dice Saori que lo cuelguen en la entrada del templo –le avienta el suyo a bicho igual- También tú Milo.

Antes de que Acuario y Scorpio dijeran algo, Mu huye a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Pero si el de la jardinería es Afrodita! –exclama Milo.

-Ese Mu.

Y finalmente en Piscis, Mu aparece en la doceava casa y ve que Máscara está acostado en una silla, con una máscara color verde y dos pepinos en cada ojo y Afrodita nada más con la máscara de pepino y una bata blanca.

-Mejor no pregunto –dijo Mu quien rápidamente salió de Piscis y colocó el muérdago el mismo, con Afrodita es mejor no saber detalles y de Máscara ni se diga.

Los chicos de bronce recién llegaban al Santuario, osease Shiryu y Shun. (ustedes saben como al fénix le encanta llamar la atención llegando siempre al final, aun que en realidad él se encuentra con Esmeralda adelantando la Noche Buena… pero no entremos en escabrosos detalles.. si lo sé, da asco)

-Vaya, el Santuario se ve por demás con movilización –dijo Shun quien observaba a su alrededor.

-Hoy es Navidad –dijo Shiryu pensativo- ¿Acaso lo vamos a celebrar? Pensé que después de lo que pasó en fiestas pasadas, las celebraciones se habían cancelado, aunque ya conoces como es Saori de bipolar, nomás busca un pretexto para hacerse la difícil con Julián

-Espero que Seiya llegue a tiempo y no se haya perdido la última vez –dijo Shun temeroso.

-Si tienes razón, la ultima vez confundió Rozan con Xochimilco –añadió Shiryu- ¿Y tu hermano?

-Dijo que iba a pasar por Esmeralda y algo de adelantar su noche buena, no estoy seguro –dijo Shun.

-Eeeeeew, mejor ni me lo imagino.

Y así el Santuario estaba preparándose para la gran noche.

Si, gran noche.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**NOTA**: Después de 5 años actualizando éste fic jajajaja no tengo madre, quedó bien flojo el cap, pero si no escribía en este lapsus raro de inspiración, no lo hacía, estoy a tiempo, es fic navideño así que tengo 4 meses para acabarlo jajajaja aaah :l

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir que ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA! Aún así, me pueden encontrar en mi blog confesiones-saintseiya en Tumblr, supongo que lo han de conocer jejeje

Sale, los leo en la próxima.


End file.
